All For Me
"All For Me" est une chanson originale écrite par Valerie Brown et Archie Andrews. Elle est interprété par Josie et les Pussycats à l'éventements nommé "Taste of Riverdale". Paroles |-|Parole Originale= Paintings on her skin, colors in her hair Come around the corner make you stop and stare But she don't hit her mark 'cause she don't really care What you think about her, think about her Moving through the streets, she travels on her own 'Cause she don't need nobody else to let her know How to go 'bout living or where she should go And if you try to tell her what to do she'll say I don't care what you want me to be 'Cause it ain't for you, no It's all for me Get a lot of people say they try to help But they don't know her story, they just try to sell A cookie cutter recipe for living well But they don't take the time to stop and listen Covering her ears she pushes on alone 'Cause she don't need nobody else to let her know How to go 'bout living or where she should go And if you try to slow her down she'll scream I don't care what you want me to be 'Cause it ain't for you, no It's all for me They tried to keep her down But she won't stop for no man They tried to shake her down Nothing can shake her Nothing can shake her I don't care what you want me to be 'Cause it ain't for you, no It's all for me |-|Traduction des Paroles= Des peintures sur sa peau, des couleurs dans ses cheveux Viens au coin de la rue te fais arrêter et regarder Mais elle ne frappe pas sa marque parce qu'elle ne se soucie pas vraiment de ce qu'elle pense d'elle Elle pense à elle En se promenant dans les rues, elle voyage elle-même Parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin de personne pour lui faire savoir Comment aller vivre ou où elle devrait aller Et si vous essayez de lui dire quoi faire, elle dira que je me fiche de ce que vous voulez de moi être Parce que ce n'est pas pour vous, pas il est tout pour moi obtenir beaucoup de gens disent qu'ils essaient d'aider mais ils ne savent pas l'histoire, ils essaient simplement de vendre une recette de cookie cutter pour vivre bien mais ils ne 'Je prends le temps d'arrêter et d'écouter Couvrant ses oreilles, elle continue tout seul Parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin de personne pour lui faire savoir Comment aller vivre ou où elle doit aller Et si tu essayes de la ralentir elle va crier Je me fiche de ce que tu Tu veux que je sois Parce que ce n'est pas pour toi, Non C'est pour moi Ils ont essayé de la retenir Mais elle ne s'arrêtera pour personne Ils ont essayé de la secouer Rien ne peut la secouer Rien ne peut la secouer Je ne sais pas Je me soucie de ce que tu veux que je sois. Parce que ce n'est pas pour toi, non C'est tout pour moi Galerie Vidéos RIVERDALE Video Josie and the Pussycats Perform Original Recording “All For Me” Références Voir Aussi pl:All For Me Catégorie:Chansons Riverdale